deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Morrigan Aensland vs Dio Brando
Description Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Morrigan Aensland Dio Brando Wiz: In the late 19th century in England, there was a boy by the name of Dio Brando. Born to an alcoholic and abusive father, Dio poisoned his father which would lead Dio to the Joestar Estate. Boomstick: Dio was adopted by George Joestar; a wealthy nobleman who his father "saved" and by saved I mean try to rob him only for him to wake up. That's when Dio would meet his best friend in the whole world, Jonathan Joestar. They were such close friends it is almost as if those two…could share the same body. Heheheh. Wiz: Dio Brando would go on to repeat history by killing his adopted father and smearing his blood on a strange Aztec stone mask. This could cause Dio to become... a Vampire. Boomstick: However, before becoming a Vampire, Dio was already an able bare-handed fighter; which skill he says he developed in the slums of London. A good amateur sportsman, during a rugby game as a young adult, he is shown to have developed high athletic ability (as well as fantastic muscle mass). Wiz: Becoming a Vampire as a young adult, Dio displays a broad range of fantastic, supernatural abilities; explained as expressions of the full potential of the human body. Dio attains massive strength as a Vampire, allowing him feats such as forcibly walking on walls and single-handedly deflecting attacks such as Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash.' ' Boomstick: After absorbing Joseph Joestar's blood he is powerful enough to drop a steamroller on Jotaro Kujo. While not too impressive, that's just bizarre. Dio also gained enhanced senses; demonstrated when placing his head on the ground to hear Jotaro's heartbeat, Dio appears to have senses beyond human level. Wiz: Dio can regenerate his body faster than fire can consume it. His incredible vitality is maintained by consuming human beings (or their blood), which he commonly does by piercing them with his fingers. Boomstick: And like all JoJo vampires, Dio sucks blood through tentacles in his fingers and has been seen at least once drinking blood from an unnamed girl. His body is able to live even after having vital body parts amputated and he can also control his detached body parts. Wiz: Dio is able to pressurize liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings in his pupils, eventually creating two fluid jets known as "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes" and are powerful enough to slice stone. Dio is also able to use a freezing ability that enables Dio to freeze his own body parts and transfer this over to other objects or beings. This ability is able to stop a person's blood flow and cancel out the effects of Hamon. Boomstick: Dio is capable of fusing other living beings and taking control over them, he can use spores that are able to brainwash people and if you try to take it out then it will grow tentacles in a attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. So good luck with head herpes. Wiz: Other minor abilities of his include hypnosis and teleportation. But by far his greatest and most infamous power is his Stand, The World. Almost identical to Jotaro's Star Platinum, The World possesses phenomenal strength, senses, and faster-than-light speed, being able to easily punch Kakyoin right through his abdomen. Boomstick: The World may possibly be even stronger and faster, seeing as how it bested Star Platinum in a clash of rapid punches between the two. Thus in turn, its main offense is generally characterized by a flurry of speedy punches, and the occasional kick. And then there is of course, the time stop. Wiz:' '''The World's key defining power is its ability to stop time, allowing only itself and DIO to act within the duration of stopped time. Given DIO's weakened state during Stardust Crusaders, this ability only works for a few seconds in DIO's frame of reference before time flows again. '''Boomstick: However, also due to DIO's immortality, the duration of stopped time also increases as DIO becomes more accustomed to The World and the scar around his neck heals, reaching a maximum of nine seconds towards the end of Part III.' Wiz: Had he not died, the length would have continued to grow. The only true way to counter this power is with other time-stopping skills. Dio is naturally intelligent; manifesting between cunning, perceptiveness, comprehension and/or foresight. Boomstick: Dio is a cunning, charming and intelligent individual. In addition to Stand users, whom Avdol and Joseph suggest he recruits through sheer charm or charisma, he has charmed many women through his life. Throughout both his humble youth and tempestuous maturity, Dio is often seen reading. Also during his youth, he is seen playing chess with adults. Wiz: In Part VI, in conversation with Enrico Pucci, he is shown to have accumulated some wisdom within the world of Stands. Importantly, Dio is able to concoct a plan, contained in his diary, incorporating vast, unknown information as to the deliberate creation of Stands of perfectly specific abilities. Boomstick: Unless you have a group of friends with Stands, if you ever meet DIO you'd best run or submit to him. Unless you want a steamroller all over you. DIO: Are you really trying to shoot me? I like you. At the moment you tried to kill me you weren’t sweating, and your breathing was even. You were absolutely calm, as I’d expect from Hol Horse. Pre-DB and Special Thanks! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:WarpStar930 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years